Heat Wave in Hogsmeade
by secret2013
Summary: Severus und Hermine treffen sich überraschend


Mit Dank an meinen Beta sunandstars123 !

* * *

><p>Die Geschichte besteht aus zwei Kapitel.<p>

* * *

><p>„<strong>Heat Wave" in Hogsmeade<strong>

Es begann ganz harmlos. Ein Flüstern hier und dort, das verstummte, wenn er in die Nähe kam.

Das machte ihn natürlich viel neugieriger und so begann er mit den „Ermittlungen".

Nach zwei Wochen hatte Severus Snape herausgefunden, dass es eine Nachtbar in Hogsmeade gab.

Eine neue Bar in Hogsmeade?

Das kam einer Revolution gleich. Sicher, nach dem Ende von Voldemorts Regime gab es Bestrebungen die magische Welt zu modernisieren, aber eine Bar war doch eine Überraschung. Das schienen auch die Eigentümer zu denken, denn sonst würde man wohl nicht so ein großes Geheimnis darum machen.

Severus konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es dort einen großen Zulauf geben würde. Und auch er konnte es kaum erwarten an seinem nächsten freien Tag dort hinzugehen.

Hermine Granger saß über den Büchern der Weasley Brüder. Das Ministerium hatte verlangt, dass es zukünftig auch in ihrer Welt so etwas wie Steuererklärungen geben sollte und die meisten Zauberer wussten damit nichts anzufangen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die sich schon bei ihren Eltern darum gekümmert hatte.

So hatte sie nach dem Schulabschluss begonnen, die Steuererklärungen für die meisten Geschäftsleute in der Glockengasse zu machen und verdiente dabei gutes Geld. Und nebenbei blieb ihr Zeit für die Studien und Forschungen, die sie natürlich betrieb.

Die meisten Bücher waren sehr korrekt und übersichtlich geführt, denn die Tricks mit denen man Geld sparen konnte, hatten sich bisher nicht herumgesprochen.

Eine unrühmliche Ausnahme bildeten die Weasleys. Genau wie bei den Spaßprodukten, verbargen sich mehr dahinter als es auf den ersten Blick aussah.

Seit ein paar Monaten tauchte in den Unterlagen das Wort Heat Wave auf. War das ein neues Produkt? Von den hohen Summen ausgehend, befand es sich noch nicht in der Phase Profit zu machen.

Hermine packte alles in eine Mappe und ging nach vorn in den Laden. Sie würde der Sache gleich auf den Grund gehen.

Ron lauschte den Ausführungen von George als Hermine hereinkam. Da sie keine Kundschaft sah, kam sie gleich zur Sache.

„Was ist Heat Wave?"

Die beiden wurden rot und sie wusste sofort, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Raus damit. Die Summen in den Unterlagen sind recht groß und Ihr kennt mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich nicht nachlassen werde, bis das Geheimnis gelüftet ist."

Gespannt wartete sie und als sich Ron und George ansahen, wusste sie, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

George räusperte sich.

„Also, wir haben gedacht, dass wir ein anderes Standbein brauchen. Der Shop läuft gut, warum nicht etwas anderes probieren."

Sie stimmte zu. George war ein guter Geschäftsmann.

„Darum haben wir überlegt was fehlt und sind darauf gekommen, dass es keine gute Nachtbar für seriöse Zauberer gibt."

Sie musste sich verhört haben.

Eine Nachtbar in Hogsmeade? Für seriöse Zauberer?

„Und wer soll da bitte hingehen ? Es gibt da eine gewisse Gasse mit gewissen Damen."

„Eben. Wir wollen eine Alternative bieten. Auch für Paare, die ihr erstes Date haben oder Junggesellen, die einfach ein Drink nehmen wollen."

Hermine blieb skeptisch.

Ron legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Komm schon. Bisher geht man nach Muggel-London. Jetzt kann man zu uns kommen."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Willst Du mit mir hingehen?"

Severus Snape stand vor einer unscheinbaren Tür und fragte sich, ob er hier richtig war.

Er drückte die Klinke hinunter – nichts. So einfach wie er sich das dachte, war es wohl nicht. Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„Alohomora."

Die Tür blieb auch nach dem dritten Versuch geschlossen und Snape musste sich eingestehen, dass die Besitzer sich erfolgreich bemühten, nicht jeden hereinzulassen.

Severus wollte gerade einen neuen Anlauf nehmen, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein großer

hässlicher Mann herauskam. Er baute sich vor ihm auf und sah ihn drohend an.

„Haben Sie Ihr Passwort vergessen, Sir?"

„Passwort?", fragte Severus verwirrt.

„Ohne Passwort kommen Sie hier nicht hinein, Sir."

Es klang kein Bedauern in der Stimme des Mannes und Severus fragte sich, wieso er nicht vorher daran gedacht hatte.

Er wollte sich umdrehen und nach Hogwarts apparieren, als er eine junge Frau näher kommen sah. Hermine Granger, verdammt. Leider hatte sie ihn schon gesehen und eine „Flucht" war unmöglich. Also blieb er einfach stehen und wartete ab.

Hermine konnte sich auch eine bessere Situation vorstellen, als ihren ehemaligen Professor

vor einer vielleicht zweifelhaften Bar zu treffen.

„Miss Granger", grüßte Severus Snape und musterte seine frühere Schülerin. Anscheinend hatte sie ein Rendezvous, denn anders konnte er sich ihr Outfit nicht erklären.

„Sir, Sie kennen diese Bar?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

Bevor sich Severus eine Antwort überlegen konnte, ging die Tür auf und der bullige Mann griff ein.

„Miss Granger. Wir erwarten Sie. Ist das Ihre Begleitung?"

„Natürlich."

Diese Gelegenheit ließ Snape sich nicht entgehen.

„Wollen wir?", fragte er und trat mit Hermine Granger durch die Tür.

Hauptsache, er war in der Bar, danach konnte er sich von Granger trennen und den Abend

genießen.

Hermine war verwirrt von Severus Verhalten, aber da Ron abgesagt hatte und sie nicht allein in eine Nachtbar gehen wollte, sagte sie nichts.

Kaum waren sie durch die Tür getreten, umfing sie eine wohlige Wärme und leise angenehme Hintergrundmusik.

Ein Kellner kam auf sie zu und begrüßte das Paar. Er war geschult in der Beobachtung der Gäste und diese beiden waren noch unentschlossen. Das hieß für ihn, sie an die Bar zu geleiten und dort abzuwarten.

Hermine und Severus folgten dem Mann, sich dabei neugierig umsehend. An der Wand ihnen gegenüber waren Bildschirme angebracht. Gerade sang Marilyn Monroe das Lied „Heat Wave".

Plötzlich stand ein Drink vor ihnen.

Eigentlich wollte Severus den Abend anders verbringen, aber kaum saß er auf dem Hocker hatte er das vergessen.

Er schaute auf die Hexe neben sich und war verwirrt.

War sie schon immer so anziehend?

Was ging hier vor?

Anscheinend gab hier eine ganz bestimmte Art von Magie.

Hermine zog an ihrem Rock. Diese Barhocker waren wirklich tödlich für ihr Aussehen und sie wartete darauf, dass Severus Snape eine scharfe Bemerkung machte. Stattdessen sah er sie so komisch an.

Das passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Hatten die Weasleys ihnen etwas in den Drink getan?

Nein, keiner von ihnen hatte einen Schluck genommen.

Gut, denn schließlich war sie zum Arbeiten hier.

Sie winkte dem Kellner zu.

„Wie lange muss ich noch auf meinen Tisch warten?"

„Miss Granger, Ihr Tisch ist fertig. Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen?"

Hermine rutschte vom Hocker, nickte Snape nur kurz zu und entschwand dann seinem Blickfeld.

Verdammt, dachte er. Sie sah wirklich zum Anbeißen aus und schien allein zu sein. Aber er würde sich nicht aufdrängen.

Er probierte seinen Drink. Nicht schlecht.

Auch ohne Miss Granger würde er sich gut amüsieren.


End file.
